


The death that connects us.

by biyongbok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyongbok/pseuds/biyongbok
Summary: After Changbin's death, Minho never thought he could fall in love again.That's until he meets Jisung, who also used to date Changbin.They slowly start to bond over their common ex's death.Can death bring love, after all ?





	The death that connects us.

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you all that english is not my first language, so therefore I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.  
> Also I made the characters older.

He would remember this day forever. The day he was announced his ex boyfriend's death. Just to think about it, he had shivers down his spine. How could a young soul die so soon ? 23 years old. That was too young. He should still breathe. But he would never again. Changbin would never live again and Minho knew it.

The room seemed empty even though it was filled with people. People who came to "celebrate" Changbin's life. Minho had never seen most of these people. How could Changbin know so many persons ? He dated him for more than a year and had only met two of his friends. That meant most of these people were here out of pity. And Minho could feel it, he could also hear what they were saying. He could hear that guy in the corner saying "I wish I knew him more." or that girl saying "If only he stayed a little longer, we could've been friends.". All of this was pissing Minho off but he couldn't say anything. Not today, not here.

Minho took a deap breath and decided to walk towards Changbin's coffin. His heart started beating faster the more he was approaching it. He would have cried if he hadn't seen this young boy tearing up while looking at Changbin's dead body. Minho sighed and approached the boy, he put a hand on his shoulder. The boy stopped crying and raised his head in Minho's direction. His eyes were so red, Minho's heart skipped a bit. He looked destroyed.

"I-It's gonna be ok." These were the only words Minho said. And he knew it was stupid to say that the second he let out the words escape his mouth.  
"How can you know ? He - He's never coming back. I lost him forever !" the boy said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks again.  
"I know... I'm sorry, it was stupid to say. But I honestly don't know what to tell you, because I can't believe he's dead."  
"Then no need to talk. I-I just want to cry until I can't anymore.  
"That's not good for you."  
"Nothing's will be good again without him anyway."

The boy sighed. Minho would have said something again if a blond guy didn't come. He took the boy's hand while gently looking at him.

"Come on Jisung, let's go grab water."

The boy noded and they both left, letting Minho alone in front of the coffin. He waited a bit before approaching it. When he saw his face his heart stopped and his stomach twisted. It wasn't real. It couldn't be, right ? Changbin wasnt dead, it was not possible. Minho couldn't believe it. His face became whiter and his body started shaking. He couldn't take his eyes of the body even though it was killing him inside. But at one point, it became too much for him.

"Am sorry" he said before fainting.

Everything around him became dark. It was a nightmare, a nightmare that would stop, he hoped.

Minho woke up with difficulty. As if his body didn't want to be here. Everything was blurry around him for a while. The moment he could properly see he started panicking. Why was he in a hospital ? Was he dead too ? No, it was not it. He could feel pain after pinching his arm. Then what happened ? Suddenly, the sound of a door opening brought him back to reality. He looked in the direction and could see a familiar face. The person looked at him and smiled then run toward his direction. Minho got a hug out of this. It felt weird at first but then it became comfortable.

"J-Jeongin.. What am I doing here ?"  
"Ah, Minho... You fainted in front of Changbin's coffin so my father and I took you here. I know you hate hospital and all but it was so scary to see you like that, I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
"It's fine, I understand. I'm sorry for worrying you."  
"Minho... I know you are suffering a lot, but you do know you can talk to me anytime, right ? I'm always here for you."  
"I know Jeonginie, but don't worry. It will eventually get better. Right ?"  
"I guess so.. Anyway, the doctors said you can live later today. They want to do a check-up first, so in the meantime brought you cupcakes and we can watch TV ?"  
"It - It sounds good."

Jeongin smiled really brightly which made Minho smile a little. The younger one was definetely a sunshine in Minho's life. Probably the only thing in this world that didn't make him leave it. Jeongin was his most precious friend, he was his little brother. His family used to be Changbin and Jeongin, but now it was just Jeongin. Minho couldn't imagine how Jeongin was suffering too, he didn't even ask because he was only thinking about his own feelings. Was it selfish of him to do so ? Was it selfish to feel like he was the most broken in this world ? Probably a little, but he couldn't help it. He lost his soulmate and there was nothing that would possibly be able to bring him joy again.

A few hours later he was dismissed and could leave. He only stayed a day there but it was too much for him. He hated hospitals, he had seen way too many terrible things happen in there and he couldn't bare the thought of staying there longer. He would rather let himself die in the streets than come back here again. He stayed today because he didn't have the choice but God knew how he would have made another decision if it had just been him.  
Jeongin insisted on bringing him home, even though Minho swore he could go back alone, the younger didn't let him do so. Maybe he was scared ? After all Minho could drift apart at any moment. So he was probably right to do so. The two boys arrived Minho's apartment and when they entered the little scream Jeongin let out made Minho jump.

"M-Minho... This is a total mess ? How cand you live in here ?"  
"It's not that bad, is it ?"  
"It looks like thirty kids ran into your apartment. We have to clean this, you can't possibly stay in such a mess. It's good for you."  
"It's okay. I'll clean this up tomorrow, I think."  
"You won't do it. I know you. I'll do it."  
"No, Jeongin, please don't."  
"Why not ?"  
"You're doing too much already."  
"I don't mind."  
"But I do !"  
"I see. I'll... I'll leave you alone then."  
"Yes, do that."

Jeongin sighed a little. He put Minho's bag on the floor and left the apartment without saying a word. Minho watched him leave and didn't try to hold him back. He just sat on his bed the moment he left and started crying. The reason why he didn't want him to stay was because he knew he could not hold it it any longer. He knew his apartment was a mess, but his whole life was a mess ever since Changbin died. He could'nt find any way to put order in things. Why would he clean his apartment ? What was the purpose of doing so ? He didn't even want to live, so why would he clean an apartment when he wanted to die ? He couldn't care less about that. All he cared about was the fact that he lost the man he loved and his heart was shattered. There was nothing to do. Minho was just a broken boy with no purpose in life.


End file.
